Barney: What a World We Share VHS 1999
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Lyrick Studios * Barney Home Video Classic Collection Opening Previews * Sing and Dance with Barney Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Titles * Barney Home Video * "What a World We Share" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Senior Producer: Ben Vaughn * Director: Steven Feldman * Writer: Pirie Verdino-Gates * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Consulting Producers: Jeff Gittle, Linda Houston * Music Director: Bob Singleton * Performance Director Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Barney's Costume - David Joyner ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jeff Ayers ** B.J.'s Voice - Patty Wirtz ** B.J.'s Costume - Jeff Brooks ** Danny - Jeffrey Hood ** Keesha - Mera Baker ** Kristen - Sara Hickman ** Robert - Angel Velasco ** Stella the Storyteller - Phyllis Cicero ** Maurice - Alberto Ramirez, Jr. ** Monty - Gaitley Mathews ** Paloma - Irene Cortez ** Juggler - Tharpe the Clown ** Mine - David Voss ** Acrobat - Kiki Greenwell ** Mariachi Band - Los Koyes De Guanajuato ** Child Dancers - Aniita M. Martinez, Ballet Folkerice, Inc. * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Associate Director: Eric Norberg * Stage Manager: Jena Atchison * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Lighting Designer: Murray Campbell * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: Bryan Norfolk, McKee Smith * Audio Director: David Boothe * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Technical Director: David Franks * Camera Operators: Bruce Harmon, Dave Elendt, Larry Allen, Van Smalley * Videotape Operators: James Young, Dudley Asaff * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Production Audio Assistants: Malcolm Johnson, Brenda J. Galgan * Best Boy Electric/Board Operator: Todd Davis * Best Boy Grip: James Edwards * Grip/Electric: Tim Harkins, Jeffrey Jon, Steve Ritchey * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Prop Master: Tim Thomaston * Assistant Set Decorator: Melissa James * Stitcher: Karen Talent * Assistant Props: Corey Jones, Tim McGarity, Chris Kaufman * Greensperson: Kelley Johnston Miller * Assistant Greensperson: Summer Jones * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio, Jimi White, Regina Rutherford * Hair Stylists: Debra Hertel Haefling, Reneé LeCuyer * Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings * Manager of Music Services: Lisa Arbuckle Greif * Assistant to the Performance Director & Dialogue Coach: Shelley C. Aubrey * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee * Assistant Production Coordinator: Karen Gatewood * Set Construction: The Wolf Company * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Assistant to Production Designer: Kim Greenough * Lead Carpenter: Dan Leonard * Assistant Carpenters: Scott Osborne, Kelton Cole * Scenic Artist: James Frazier * Special Effects: Rob Goodson, John Wiggins * Wardrobe Shop Managers: Tom Jaekels, Georgia Wagenhurst * Wardrobe Sewing: Traci Hutton, Celeste Kinnard * Wardrobe Assistants: Ken Weber, Andrea Johnson * Wardrobe Assistant/Buyer: Chelley McDaniel * Costume Shop Manager: David Cobb * Costume Assistants: Gilbert Gonzales, Denise Rohr, Mindy Cranston * Costume Technicians: Alan Elson, Willian McNully * Costume Sttitcher: Amelia Clemens * Animal Provided by: Animal Talent of Texas and Amy Atherton * Use of "Mountie" uniform Courtesy of: Royal Candian Mounted Police * Dialogue Editor: Denise Crowell * Sound Effects Editor: Don Clark * Re-Recording Mixer: Gary French * Post Production Audio Assistant: Craig Chastain * Director of Production Services: Randy Dalton * Production Accoutant: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountant: Beth Reed * Assistant to the Producers: Donna Ivers * Music Coordinator: Jonathan Smith * Production Assistants Nick Ballarini, Jr., Halim Jabbour, Suzanne Parham, Joel Zoch * Educational Research Staff: Lori Plummer, M.Ed., Joy Starr * Set Teacher: Dianne Gillham * Children's Supervisor: Melissa Denton * Production Interns Jessica Gunther, Lee Melhorn Jacob Warner * "I Love You" Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody - Tradtional · © 1983 Traditional Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. costumes By Irene Corey Design Associates * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Stella the Storyteller and Barney & Friends and Children Logo are trademarks of the Lyons Partnership, L.P. Barney. BJ , Barney & Friends and the Barney and Children logo are Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. * Executive in Charge Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * © 1999 Lyons Partnership, L.P All Rights Reserved. Closing Previews * Barney's Good Clean Fun!/Oh Brother! She's My Sister * Barney's Great Adventure * My Party with Barney Closing Logos * Barney Home Video Classic Collection * Lyrick Studios Category:VHS Category:Barney Home Video Category:Lyrick Studios Category:1999